Media devices and electronic devices having media playback and/or record capabilities use media interfaces to emit, present, and/or record media. Audio interfaces include headphone interfaces, speaker interfaces, audio line-out/line-in interfaces, and microphone interfaces for audio streams processed by media devices. Media interfaces for other types of media such as video, images, etc. operate in similar manners. Media interfaces can be placed in circuit with application processors, digital signal processors, and/or media codecs, which process media to be emitted, presented, and/or transmitted via media output interfaces.